


adlib

by jaderiever



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaderiever/pseuds/jaderiever
Summary: setiap hari, ingatan itu bertumpuk dan menjadi satu. berpindah antar tangan dan terus begitu tanpa henti.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> kumpulan fiklet kawan!!! semua fresh dari notes hp wkwkkwk

"Kau mau minum, Armin?" kekhawatirannya beralasan. Armin sejak semalam memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, seakan-akan berlindung dari bahaya yang bisa mengancamnya kapan saja. Api unggun telah padam.   
  
"Kau perlu tahu dirimu hebat." Eren berusaha kompromi dengan trauma yang kini mengendalikan separuh kepala Armin. Mungkin, ia bermimpi kepala Bertolt melewati kerongkongannya. Eren tahu mereka berbeda, maka sebab itu dia punya cadangan kesabaran yang lebih luas untuk Armin.   
  
"Tidak, Eren. Bukan masalah itu." suara Armin bergetar. Penuh kengerian. Keringat dingin. Eren melapisi kawannya dengan kain tipis... Mencoba memahami. Mereka besok akan bertempur kembali. Eren sudah siap menukar nyawa.  
  
"Lalu?"  
  
"Wajahnya yang bolong menghantuiku. Amisnya tidak mau menghilang. Dan kau tahu apa kata-kata terakhirnya?"  
  
"Apa, Armin?"  
  
"Kematian akan menjemputku dengan cara yang sama." Entah keringat atau air mata yang menetes masuk ke bumi. "Aku takut, sungguhan takut, Eren."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mikasa."   
  
Armin begitu terang dihujani matahari terbit. Tidak ada temaram panjang dari dinding. Ia kelihatan begitu tenang ketika rambut pirangnya tersibak sayup angin pagi.   
  
"Ya?" Mikasa siap mematuhi seluruh strategi kawannya. Demi Tuhan, Armin punya otak cemerlang. Dan Mikasa diam-diam bersumpah akan memenggal kepala Reiner. Demi Eren. Demi Armin.   
  
Armin tersenyum.   
  
"Kuharap, kau dan Eren bisa melihat laut untukku."  
  
Mikasa tahu kini ia tengah menatap laut lewat biru bola mata milik Armin.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren berkaca. Wajah siapa yang ia lihat sekarang. Penuh luka. Panas bekas titan. Menjejak pada tiap jengkal kulitnya. Kadang ia bisa melihat Ayahnya menangis. Terkadang kakaknya Historia tersenyum. Belum lagi banyak orang yang tidak ia ketahui bermunculan dalam pelupuk matanya. Lantas, apakah tubuh ini juga bukan miliknya? Eren berkaca lagi. Dan denging sunyi tak pernah menjawab apa-apa.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oi, Armin." Eren menghela napas. Sesungguhnya ia amat takut mengecewakan ketua Hanji. Tetapi, nyeri tangannya menjalar dan terasa mencekik. Seperti ada selongsong panas membelah tubuhnya. Ia berusaha menelan segala derita syarafnya dan berusaha baik-baik saja.   
  
"Maaf Eren." Armin membalut lengannya. Menciptakan genangan basah pada perban. Hujan kecil di siang hari. "Kau menanggung luka sendirian."  
  
Eren terhenyak. Bukankah memang itu jatah peran hidupnya? Bahkan Eren sudah siap untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri jika itu strategi Komandan. Toh, Eren puas dengan kenyataan ia akan hidup dalam memori Armin sebebas burung-burung elang. Ia sudah siap.   
  
"Tidak Armin--barusan aku hanya memanggilmu saja." Eren terkekeh kikuk.   
  
Armin menggeleng. Ia mengukur denyut nadi kawannya dengan cepat. Rasa sakit telah membunuh seluruh syaraf Eren. Baginya, ini merupakan suatu penderitaan yang amat menyakitkan.   
  
"Tidak. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Andai saja aku lebih kuat tentu kau tidak perlu nelangsa seperti ini..."


End file.
